timesquadfandomcom-20200215-history
To Hail With Caesar
To see the episode's transcript, click here. Synopsis The Time Squad travels to the year 46 BC to rebuild the flimsy city of Rome for Julius Caesar, but by the time the mission should be completed, Tuddrussel is hailed the new leader. Plot An alarm is going off in the satellite, and Larry and Otto panic. They hurry to the main controls and see Tuddrussel playing with them while making alarm noises. Furious, Larry scolds Tuddrussel while turning the alarms off. The two start arguing and ask Otto for input when the History Instability Alarm goes off. Otto sees the mission is Julius Caesar, and says he and Tuddrussel would really get along. The team arrives in Rome, but sees a messy town with lazy people instead of a thriving city. The team enters the palace, where one of Caesar’s assistants greets Time Squad, thinking they are Egyptian entertainers for Caesar. To entertain him, Larry plays some techno music and starts dancing, while Tuddrussel and Otto do the robot behind him. Caesar is annoyed, and asks for magic. Tuddrussel obliges by taking his phaser and disintegrating Caesar’s assistant. Caesar commands his lazy guards to arrest Time Squad, but Tuddrussel easily throws them aside. Caesar offers to make them gladiators, and Tuddrussel agrees. In the Colosseum, Caesar calls to let out the lions, which turn out to be extremely scrawny and weak. They collapse, and Tuddrussel is named the victor. People start cheering, but Tuddrussel complains that he didn’t do anything and that the whole city is a joke. He easily knocks down the poorly built coliseum and confronts Caesar. Otto asks why Rome is so pathetic, and Caesar explains that he used to be a great leader, but the responsibility was too hard for him. Otto offers to help restore the city to glory when a crowd arrives and carries Time Squad away, leaving Caesar behind. A small montage displays the team improving Rome. Otto and Larry help Caesar with writing, science, and useful designs for the water system. Tuddrussel is seen trying to improve the army, but starts showing his own strength, making people admire him. They start to treat him like a king, and when Otto states Rome is now a great city and Time Squad can leave, Tuddrussel refuses, saying he helped to rebuild Rome, and not Caesar. Even Larry is honoring Tuddrussel now, saying that since he was programmed to serve royalty, he is fulfilling his purpose by doting on a great leader. Caesar is seen listening miserably and runs away crying. Otto is outraged, and goes off to comfort Caesar. Otto tells Caesar that if he can defeat Tuddrussel in the Colosseum, people will worship him again. Caesar is naturally scared of the thought of confronting Tuddrussel, but Otto promises to help him. Later, Larry is seen introducing “Emperor Buck Tuddrussel” to the cheering Romans. Tuddrussel starts saying that he wants even more adoration from his people when Caesar and Otto arrive. Caesar mumbles a challenge to Tuddrussel, who starts laughing and accepts. Another montage is shown, with Tuddrussel being pampered while Caesar trains. On the day of the fight, everyone is cheering for Tuddrussel. A referee announces Caesar, who is in a robe, and Tuddrussel, who is dressed as a gladiator and has Larry dressed in a golfer caddy outfit, carrying assorted weapons. Tuddrussel takes a sword and confronts Caesar, who is now in a karate outfit. Otto assures Caesar of their technique, and Caesar waits until Tuddrussel reaches him to kick him in the chin. Tuddrussel flies through the air and screams as Caesar proceeds to pummel him. Caesar is named the victor and is carried with Otto by a cheering crowd, with Larry cheering too. The team is seen outside of Rome, with Tuddrussel all beaten up. Tuddrussel apologizes to Otto and asks how Caesar learned to fight like that, and Otto explains that in the orphanage, Karate Theater ''was his favorite show. The team then mocks Tuddrussel and leaves. Trivia *A clip of this episode when Time Squad dances for Caesar is on the official Cartoon Network website, titled "Caesars Palace." *Caesar's training montage is based on that of Rocky Balboa. *When Larry abandons Tuddrussel for Caesar at the end, he says "''Et tu, Larry?" ("You too, Larry?") This is a reference to the popular phrase believed to be Caesar's last words before he is assassinated by his friend, Brutus. *Footage of this episode is later seen in "The Prime Minister Has No Clothes." Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 1